cuando el mago conocio al luchador
by Clow reed1
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Clow fuera del clan de Wufei......
1. Default Chapter

Cuando el Mago conoció al luchador  
Advertencias: partiré diciendo que es Shotakon, Lemon, algún día sabré si Shounen Ai...   
Gundam Wing y Card Captor Sakura  
Por Clow

- **Porque no quisiste?, un futuro en el espacio, la libertad, no te sentirías perseguido allá**

- **Pero... tu sabes que los que están en la colonia tiene de especialidad la lucha y yo no se nada sobre eso**

- **Es lo de menos con tu rango no tienes porque saber pelear por algo eres el mejor mago del Clan**

- ***suspira* Por favor tía no me insistas, ni siquiera me case a la edad que debería... me miraban feo también por ser Ingles**

- **Hazlo por mi? Les dije que te darías una vuelta por la colonia**

- ***la abraza* Te aprovechas porque no puedo decirte que no**

**La tía de uno de los mas grandes magos que conoció el mundo sonríe por lograr que su sobrino le hiciera caso y viajara a la colonia donde residía una parte de su Clan. Preparándose para el viaje con la ropa adecuada el mago llamado Clow Reed partía a visitar la colonia L5 sin saber la aventura que pasaría**

***en algún lugar de la colonia L5***

- **OYE!!! Ni siquiera practicas, siempre te la pasas leyendo y estudiando**

- **Y para que practicar?**

- **Pues porque hay que mantener la línea guerrera del Clan **

- **No me interesa**

- **Sabes? Mi abuelo dijo que vendrá un mago de nuestro Clan de la Tierra **

- **Y por que? Si nuestro Clan es de lucha *en tono irónico***

- **Eres bastante insoportable cuando quieres, hasta con tu esposa**

- **Primero: solo es de palabra, no hemos formalizado  
Segundo: me da lo mismo quien venga de la Tierra**

- **Ya ya... entiendo la indirecta mejor te dejo solo**

**Meiran se va dejando al mejor peleador del Clan; que estudiaba. Alguien se acerca por el jardín sin que el chico notara su presencia**

- **Veo que no pueden evitar que algunos alumnos se dediquen a otra cosa aparte de pelear**

- ***dándose vuelta* Quien... es?**

- **Clow... Reed... mucho gusto *sintiendo algo en su bolsillo* **

- **Uh? *le mira el bolsillo***

- **Es cierto... *sacando a Kerberos de su bolsillo*  Big por favor...**

**Wufei sintió una gran gota en su cabeza viendo como Big le devolvía su tamaño a Kero, había oído de el mago mitad chino mitad ingles que se había rehusado a aprender técnicas de pelea estudiando magía **

- **Así que tu eres a quien esperan**

- **Me debería sentir halagado? *se encoge de hombros* **

- **Depende para toda la parafernalia que han hecho con su visita**

- ***gota* y puedo preguntar tu nombre?**

- **Wufei Chang**

- **Mi prometido *apareciendo detrás de Wufei* Clow-san, mi abuelo lo espera**

- ***escondiéndose detrás de Clow* amo... me da miedo... esa chica...**

- ***se ríe en silencio***

- **Kero... no seas mal educado**

- **Lo siento**

- ***sonríe* es mejor que vaya... con permiso**

**Clow y Kerberos se retiran, para Wufei la tranquilidad que reflejaba el mago le hacia palpitar mas rápido su corazón, algo que Meiran no se percato**

- **Veo que te impresiono un poco**

- **No sabía que era ese tipo de persona **

- **Bah!! Si tiene casi el doble de tu edad, no es casado y por lo que escuche pareciera que es gay**

- **Supongo que lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no le importa a mucha gente ¬¬**

- **Si tu lo dices...**

**Ambos chicos miran por donde se fue el mago, mientras este conversaba con el jefe del Clan y la madre de Meiran**

- **Todavía no entiendo porque me llamaron**

- **Eres un gran mago, y no podemos evitar que la curiosidad de algunos alumnos que quieren aprender magia... y quien mejor que tu**

- **No es mi interés, pero gracias por el cumplido**

- **Por que no lo piensas, pasa un tiempo, piénsalo como una vacaciones... además una lecciones básicas de magia...**

- **No me gusta**

- **Meiran**

- **Madre sabes cual es mi punto de vista, YO SOY NATAKU!!! Y no necesito de magia**

- **"niña loca" *se pone de pie* bueno si no les molesta me retiro puede que Kerberos este haciendo travesuras...**

**Por mientras Clow conversaba,  Kero hacía amigos y jugaba con unos niños, cuando el mago lo vio solo sonrió para si.**

- **Kerberos...**

- **Clow-sama... estaba jugando**

- **Descuida solo que no salgas del templo no todos están acostumbrados a un león que habla **

- **Lo se...**

- ***tirándole la capa* señor...**

- **Si? *mirando hacia abajo***

- **No sea malo con Kero**

- **No te preocupes... *sacando un par de cartas* Dash... glow... flower... jump... pueden salir a jugar...**

**Con esas palabras las cartas nombradas se volvieron reales con sus respectivas formas y junto a Kerberos se fueron a jugar con los niños. Wufei aparece**

- **Ano... Reed-san**

- **Uh? Tu eres aquel chico... que pasa?**

- **Me pidieron guiarlo a su habitación**

- **Ah.. bien... entonces vamos *a Kero y las cartas* no hagan muchas travesuras ^^**

- **HAI!!!!!**

**Wufei y Clow caminan hacia las habitaciones, entrando al templo pasan por una gran habitación en la cual el mago se detiene.**

- **No me digan que quieren probar mis habilidades... *deteniéndose frente a la puerta* Erase..**

- **Eh?  *mirando como desaparece la puerta* Meiran... Ronin...**

- **Gomen Wufei... queremos probar la gran magia de Clow...**

- **Te reto a una pelea Clow Reed *sacando una espada* **

- **No digas tonterías!!! **

- **No tengo porque hacerte caso, todavía no eres mi esposo**

- **Baka**

- **Acepto tu reto... *entrando al cuarto* y por que con tanto publico?**

- **Por que son muchos los que quieren ver como Nataku hace justicia *sonríe***

- **Y dale con lo mismo *hablándole a Clow* se llama a si misma Nataku como la mas fuerte del Clan**

- **A si? *****suspira* SWORD!!! *tomando a Sword* **

- **OO**

- **Antes de eso.. **

- **Que pretendes? *Meiran se pone en pose***

- **Sleep... solo a los presentes.. menos al chica, el anciano y Wufei-san**

**Sleep  duerme a todos los alumnos menos los que Clow le dijo pudiendo luchar mucho mas cómodo y solo con su habilidad en la esgrima pudo demostrar sus habilidades dejando tanto a Meiran como a Wufei sorprendidos**

- **Bueno bueno... *interrumpe* me queda claro que no volveremos a molestarte en tu estadía, Wufei ahora si puedes guiarlo a su cuarto **

- **Como diga... *saliendo***

- **Te felicito Clow-san...**

- **Gracias... *sale detrás de Wufei* **

**Clow recoge su capa y sale detrás del prometido de Meiran; observando los detalles del templo**

- **Como se nota que son una sección bastante aparte del Clan **

- **Por que lo dice?**

- **Recién ahora admiten la combinación de magia con fuerza y mas encima quieren que les enseñe**

- **Acaso no le interesa?**

- **Supongo que no, yo combino la magia occidental y oriental por eso soy mal visto**

- **Algo escuche, personalmente me interesa mucho ese tema**

- **En serio? Algo raro en el prometido de la nieta del jefe del Clan**

- **Supongo**

- **Además eres el mejor peleador del Clan... mas fuerte que esa chica**

- **Para que ser fuerte y administrar justicia sin saber?**

- **Por ahí hay un dicho "la justicia del mas fuerte" es algo de siempre y no se puede evitar**

- **Es cierto, pero no me gusta usar la fuerza para cosas que se que no resultaran**

- ***mirando una puerta* y ahí? Que hay?**

- **Un par de pedazos de chatarra**

- **Robots?**

- **Si, el anciano dejo a ese científico esconderse aquí y construirlos y Meiran pilotea uno *llegando al cuarto*  llegamos**

- **Gracias... y Wufei... si te interesa aprender... cuenta conmigo *le sonríe***

**Ante esa sonrisa Wufei sintió su cara sonrojarse y sin saber porque, por un momento pensó en preguntarle sobre lo que le habían dicho; pero prefirió quedarse callado**

**Los días de la estadía de Clow no hubo problemas, Kero hizo muchos amigos entre los niños y junto con las cartas se divirtieron, Clow solo les sonreía y acompañaba. Al que le afecto la estancia de Clow fue a Wufei, pues la curiosidad que le abría la persona llamada Clow Reed se reflejaba ante Meiran provocando que pelearan muy seguido**

- **Mañana nos comprometeremos por lo que pasare a ser tu esposa...**

- **Lo que tu digas... puedo retirarme?**

- **Si**

**Wufei se retira, por fin cumpliría con una de las leyes de su Clan; casarse a los 14 años. Por no tener amigos no sabía con quien hablar del tema y al última persona que pretendía ver fue al primera que se encontró observando la luna junto a su mascota**

- **Clow... san...**

- **Vaya... no te sientes bien No tienes buena cara**

- **Conoció a su prometida?**

- **Eh? *sorprendido* si la conocí, de hecho era mi mejor amiga. El problema es que toma el camino de la magia lo que significa un tiempo de celibato, creo que por eso no me case cuando debía**

- **Es odioso casarse cuando no quieres y mas si es arreglado**

- **El problema es que eres un gran luchador... mas que mago así que es lo lógico *mirando la luna* pronto seré capaz de crear a otro guardián...**

- **Un hermano? *Kero de le apoya en la falda***

- ***sonríe* si...**

- **Crear un ser humano? *mirándolo sorprendido***

- **Claro... y sabes?, tendrá la belleza de la luna**

- **Ano... puedo preguntarle algo?**

- **Si...**

- **Usted... digo... su preferencia sexual?**

- **Ah... eso... creo que por eso no me case también...**

- **O sea que es gay?**

- **Sip... *sonríe***

- **Como mantiene esa tranquilidad habiéndome confesado eso?**

- **Porque es algo normal en todos lados, recuerda que soy mitad occidental *le cierra el ojo* si quieres culpar a eso hazlo *sonríe***

- **Realmente no te entiendo *lo mira fijamente***

**El chico se queda mirándolo, Kero se le acerca y lo invita a mirar con ellos la luna; Wufei embelesado lo sigue y se sienta en el suelo a un lado de Clow.**

- **En todo caso aunque sea artificial nunca podrá perder su belleza**

- **Clow-sama... si piensa hacerme un hermanito... se puede parecer a él? *indicando a Wufei* me cae bien**

- ***sonrojado* A mi?**

- **Ya veremos... *acariciándole el lomo* **

**El noble animal se queda dormido y Clow le pide disculpas por si dijo alguna imprudencia y se llevo a Kero a dormir, dejando a Wufei pensando  **

- **Mmmm... Clow... san... motto.... *****despertando de golpe* que!!!1 como pude...**

**Wufei despierta sobresaltado... ese sueño... como podía tener ese tipo de sueños y con esa persona. Mientras afuera de su cuarto Kero pasaba y pillaba a alguien...**

- **Te apuesto que te arrancaste... Dream... no deberías hacerles travesuras a la gente**

- **"ese chico"**

- **Uh? Te refieres a Wufei-san?**

- **"si... siente algo por el amo Clow"**

- **Por favor, entraste en su cuarto?**

- **"sentí que debía aclarar su dudas"**

- **Mientras Clow-sama no se entere**

**Ambos se retiran del cuarto de Wufei, para Kerberos saber que ese niño sentía algo especial por su amo era algo complicado aunque no conocía a su amo como pedofilo; pero temía que ya tenía interés en él**

- **Porque paseas tan tarde, Kerberos?**

- **Y que hace tan tarde despierto?**

- **Estudio... cuando lleguemos a la Tierra te haré a tu hermano... Dream... aseabas con Kerberos?**

**La carta le sonríe y vuelve a su forma de carta entrando al libro, Clow soguio estudiando hasta la madrugada. Ya siendo cerca de las 5 de la mañana Meiran se encuentra al mago meditando en el templo**

- **No sabía que los magos meditaban en el templo de pelea**

- **Supongo que me gusta este espacio, cuando no hay nadie**

- **Podrías tratar de que tu estadía no cambia mucho a la próxima cabeza del clan**

- **Te refieres a Wufei-san?**

- **A quien mas me voy a referir, el es mi prometido y no voy a permitir que un mago gay me lo quite**

- **No pienso hacer nada... es un chico interesante... lastima que sea guerrero**

- **Menos mal que entiende rapido**

- ***se pone de pie* es todo?**

- **Así que desde cuando tengo que ser defendido!!! MEIRAN!!!!**

- **Wu... fei.... porque no muestras un poco mas de orgullo, si lo hicieras no tendría porque hacer esto... voy a ser tu esposa y no permitiré que la cabeza del clan sea blanco de chismes**

- **Maldita sea, tu sabes que odio cuando haces esto y si quieres a una cabeza de clan intachable tienes a todo un clan!!!**

**Ambos chicos se mantenían discutiendo y Clow no sabía si interferir pero su cordura se lo evito, retirándose. Para mala suerte de Wufei el compromiso entre él y Meiran se hizo al otro día, ahora estaba condenado a asumir, junto con eso el mago que llego a interumpir su vida y ya pensaba irse**

**TBC**


	2. cap 2

Cuando el Mago conoció al luchador  
Advertencias: partiré diciendo que es Shotakon, Lemon, algún día sabré si Shounen Ai...   
Gundam Wing y Card Captor Sakura  
Por Clow.

- ***tocando la puerta***

- **Pase**

- **Permiso *entrando*  Clow-san...**

- **Eres tu Wufei-san, pasa siéntate *tomando un libro* **

- **Estudia?**

- **Si... la creación de un ser humano es algo que me dejara muy débil **

- **Tanta magia requiere?**

- **Lamentablemente... en todo caso no vienes a hablar de eso**

- **No... siento mucho el incidente del templo Meiran tiende a ser muy posesiva..**

- **Se sobreentiende, tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros... **

- **Se mete en lo que no debe...**

- **Lo se... teme que te separe de ella**

- ***ligeramente sonrojado* nunca me he sentido suyo...**

- **Como sea, nunca fue mi intención provocar nada...**

- **Me alegro, espero que esto no influya en su decisión de irse**

- **Supongo que estudiare un poco mas, quiero llegar a la Tierra y hacer al otro guardian**

- ***apenado* soka... entonces lo dejo estudiar**

- **Quieres ver lo que estudio?**

- **Puedo?**

- **Que no te apene *sonríe* **

**Wufei se acerca y Clow le deja un espacio entre él y el libro, para el chico era impresionante todo lo que contenía el libro, mirándolo desde atrás el mago sonreía y de repente se le acerco para indicarle algo del libro susurrándoselo al oído para luego chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja**

- ***separándose de él* Que hace?!!1**

- ***sentándose en su sillón* nada del otro mundo...**

- ***molesto* como que nada del otro mundo me.... **

- **Te gusto?... *sonríe* no te sientas mal, yo soy el culpable de esto, no lo pude evitar...**

- **Si se enteran...**

- **Nadie sabrá, nadie sabe nada desde este cuarto para afuera  *se levanta acercándosele***

- **A... si? *dando un paso hacía atrás* **

- **Si... *mirándolo fijamente***

**Ambos se quedan callados y mirándose, Clow solo sonríe a Wufei, mas confundido aún, con la entrada de Kerberos ambos se separan.**

- **Te lo dije Clow... porque? **

- **Kerberos...**

**Wufei se debió marchar dejando al mago y su guardián conversando**

- **Lo vi todo... así que ahora no me negaras nada...**

- ***volviendo a sentarse en el sillón* Descuida, no pretendo hacer nada, de hecho no puedo hacer mucho... Kerberos no querías que se pareciera a él?**

- **Pero Clow-sama...**

- **Deberías acostumbrarte a empezar a llamarme Clow a secas**

- ***se echa a los pies de Clow* déjame así... eres como mi padre o no?**

- ***sonríe*  es cierto... supongo que es una pequeña travesura *suspira***

**El chico Chino se había retirado a su cuarto si por otro minuto mas se hubieran quedado mirándose no habría respondido de sus actos**

- **Demonios... *tirandose en la cama* tenía demasiadas ganas de besarlo... como puedo sentirme así... quiero... *cierra los ojos* **

- **"Porque no sacas lo que sientes"**

- **Quien?**

- **"Queremos la felicidad del Amo"**

- **Y yo que tengo que ver...**

- **"nuestro Amo esta interesado mas de lo que cree... nunca demostró cariño por otra gente que no fuera cercana a él y si esta dispuesto a crear un  ser humano parecido a ti..."**

- **"y le ha reconocido a Kerberos que le interesas, queremos que siga sonriendo"**

- **Cuidan mucho de él...**

- **"Claro él no creo... y nos trata bien..."**

- **"él ama a todas las criaturas que crea..."**

- **El es alguien como pocos, no es así?**

- **"Si pero siempre esta solo"**

- **"Por eso creo a Kerberos, las cartas y ahora creara a otro guardián"**

**3 de la mañana y Wufei despierta calmadamente  sobre la cama, se había quedado dormido sin taparse. Se levanta despacio escuchando el viento que anunciaba lluvia cerrando la ventana. Se preguntaba por aquel raro sueño, aquellas voces que le hablaron de una persona invitada hace un mes. Demasiado tiempo para alguien que claramente no era bien recibido **

- **Light, Dark... *suspira* no es necesario que lo sugestionen ... no merece ser confundido de esa manera además regresaremos mas pronto de lo que piensan**

***tocan la puerta* **

- **Adelante...**

- ***entrando* así que pensaba irse... después de todo**

- **Eso era obvio, yo pertenezco a la Tierra**

- ***acercándosele* y porque alguien que pertenece a la Tierra viene a causarme esta confusión... no se lo que siento, lo único que sé es que no podré amar a Meiran**

- **Pero en eso yo no tengo nada que ver **

- **Lo sé... pero tengo que culpar a alguien *se apoya en los pasamanos del sillón***

- ***sonríe* siempre has culpado a otros por lo que te pasa**

- **Tu nunca dejas de sonreír a pesar de lo solo que estas**

- **Yo no estoy solo *se pone de pie* **

- **Si como no**

**Clow volvió a sonreír, tomándole la barbilla a lo que el chico lo miro despectivamente pero los ojos del mago reflejaban lo que el mismo Wufei quería y al verlo, el aludido tembló.**

- **Que has visto?**

- **Nada**

- **Mentiroso, te viste a ti mismo porque reflejas tu situación en mi...**

- **No entiendo la razón de ir contra la corriente por justicia**

- **No confías en la fuerza de tu esposa**

- **Eso será solo de palabra *se le acerca y lo besa* **

**Kero siente que su siesta fue interrumpida y sale casi sin ser sentido, con la ayuda de algunas cartas mientras ambos todavía estaban fundidos en el beso**

- ***soltándose* No es bueno... debes irte.**

- **No...**

- **No sabes lo que estas haciendo, tu no eres gay, tienes prometida yo me ire y si llegas a convertirse en la cabeza del clan**

- **No me importa... demonios, nadie entiende mi posición**

- **Tu posición es individualista, solo piensas en que no quieres esposa, responsabilidad...**

- **Y como tu?!!??**

- **Crees que no tengo responsabilidad?, tengo Kero, las cartas y...**

- **Piensa crear a otra persona... lo único que pido**

- **Una manera de escapar... disculpa pero no puedo complacerte**

**Un Wufei enojado volvió a besarlo y esta ves Clow no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la pasión y la simplicidad de las cartas que bloqueó la puerta y procuraron que los demás habitantes del templo no se enteraran de lo que pasaría en el cuarto de Clow Reed**

- **Detente... hasta cuando...**

- **Hasta que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que me estas deseando**

- **Y que?, me iré, volveré a estar solo y habiéndole hecho el amor a un niño *lo separa de un empujón* Ya basta!!**

**El chico queda sentado en el suelo, mirando atónito, por fin había acabado con la paciencia y la sonrisa del mago **

- **Por fin te enojas, y ahora que piensas hacer... tienes ganas de golpearme, ne?**

- ***le ofrece la mano* por que insistes en esto...**

- ***lo bota* por que es primera vez en mi vida deseo algo con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma**

- **... vaya... **

- **No me digas que no lo sientes... tu también me deseas...demonios... *le da un beso francés* **

- **Ya no mas..**

- **Tu empezaste esa vez.... ahora no te quejes...**

**Wufei lo vuelve a besar a sabiendas de que el Mago lo volverá a rechazar pero por fin había logrado romper el carácter del mago quien empezó a responder a la pasión de Wufei**

- **Wufei... san.. *le toma la cara* podríamos cambiar la locación... hace frió *sonríe* .**

- **Es que nunca dejas de sonreír?**

- ***lo besa* y eso que tiene de malo? *se pone de pie* **

- **Me siento incomodo con tanta sonrisa, no se... y... ahora?**

- ***lo sienta en la cama* no querías esto?, acaso no era esto lo que deseabas? *desabrochándole la chaqueta* **

- ***sujetándole la mano* lo se...**

- ***lo bota en la cama* entonces no dudes ahora.... *besándole el cuello* **

- **Se... supone que debería... sentirse así?**

- **Supongo *le saca la chaqueta* **

- **No me digas que nunca lo has hecho?**

- **Algún problema? *le saca la polera*   si no quieres no sigo *le pasa la lengua por una tetilla* **

- ***tiembla* ¬¬  *se le acerca y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja* que te dice eso?**

- ***sacándose la capa y la chaqueta* que a tu "esposa" no le agradara la idea**

- **Me da lo mismo**

**Ambos se sonríen y por fin el mago Clow se desnuda completamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo hacia que no tenía pareja y al ver a Wufei esperándolo desnudo lo excito, sonriéndole.**

**Para Wufei su sueño se cumplía, Clow lo tocaba tan delicadamente  excitándolo  con tan poco que no podía creer como se escuchaba a si mismo gimiendo, sentir su espalda arqueándose mientras sus manos agarraban las sabanas**

- **Mo...tto... Onegai... **

- **Tanto te gusta como te toco?**

- **Hai.... *lo mira a los ojos* **

- ***acariciándole el miembro* tantas cosas... que tenías escondidas...**

- **Que quieres decir?**

- **Tan hermoso.... *masturbándolo***

- ***arqueándose* Clow..... san.....**

**Con el transcurso de la noche ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión de saber que lo suyo era prohibido**

- ***respirando agitado* Clow-san.... *moviéndose* Ahh....  se siente tan bien..... ahí dentro**

- ***abrazándolo*  te amo.....**

- **OO..... *se apoya en su pecho* no quisiera que se fuera... me voy con usted...**

- **No te gustaría la tierra**

- **Pero podrías estudiar magia... ayudarlo.....**

**Clow sonríe y lo hace dormir, solo habían pasado  una noche de pasión, cada uno tenía  que volver a lo común. Pero tenía sentimientos encontrados por primera vez**

- ***entrando despacio* Clow-sama... porque esta vestido y con todo arreglado?**

- **Nos vamos Kerberos...**

- **Así que solo quería eso de ese chico?**

- **No... tu sabes como fueron las cosas... por eso debo irme**

- **Pero Clow-sama... usted...**

- ***saliendo* no.....**

- ***murmurando* Ai... shiteru...**

- **Ve?... no puede irse**

- **Pero me voy... vemonos...**

**La vuelta a la Tierra del mago Clow fue un golpe duro para Wufei, que despertó en su habitación. Nadie pudo sospechar lo que ocurrió y los sucesos en los que se vio envuelto con los Gundam y su intervención en la operación Meteoro, Lo hicieron olvidar esa rara persona con la que hizo el amor.**

**En todo ese tiempo Clow Reed vivió una vida tranquila, creo a Yue la noche que en la colonia Meiran moría, para él esa noche la luna brillaba como estaba esperando... su otro guardián con el tiempo mostró cierta similitud  con el niño a quien le quito la virginidad y antes de morir algo le explico a yue sobre la persona en quien se baso para crearlo.**

- **Es todo cierto Kerberos?**

- **Si... supongo que es una de las pocas personas que conoció el amor del mago Clow **

- **Quiero conocerlo**

- **Pues eso será un poco difícil  vive en el espacio**

- **Espacio?**

- **Sip, además nosotros seremos encerrados en el libro pronto... no tendrás tiempo**

- **No lo acepto... tengo que conocerlo...**

- **Y para que, tan testarudo... igual que el amo Clow y ese chiquillo...**

- **Si quiera me dirías el nombre?**

- **Wufei... =^.^=**

- ** Te caía bien por lo que veo...**

- **debiste conocerlo, eso es todo**

**Ambos guardianes sienten como la energía  del mago Clow los absorbía y llevo a la portada y parte de atrás del libro donde estaban las cartas. Pero Yue evadió con todos sus energías tratando de ver a esa persona que Clow amo.**

- ***mirando al horizonte* donde estará..... Clow-san... **

- ***cayendo en el bosque* .**

- **Uh? *caminando a ver* quien...**

- **... *respirando agitado* tu...**

- **Quien eres? *ayudándolo***

- **Yu...e...**

- **Me recuerdas a Clow-san...**

- **OO... tu eras... eres...**

- **... no puede ser... porque conoces al mago Clow...**

- **Soy su guardián, el último que creo**

- **El guardián que iba a crear?... veo que le quedo perfecto....**

- ***sintiendo la magia de Clow* no me queda mucho tiempo debo volver al libro... creo que fue un gusto conocerte...**

- **Oye... pero... que le paso al mago?, porque te queda poco tiempo?**

**Sin que dijera mas Yue desapareció y una rara atmósfera rodeo a Wufei de la cual sin mas Clow Reed apareció.**

- **Mago... Clow?**

- ***le sonríe* hola... ha pasado mucho tiempo**

- **Porque apareces así?**

- **He muerto**

- **QUE?... por... que...**

- **Todos tenemos que morir, yo antes de algunos es lo de menos**

- ***se le acerca* entonces no puedo tocarte?**

- **No... **

- ***le pone las manos en la cara* No puedo sentirte... *sollozando*  ese calor...**

- **Lo siento... no quería que tuvieras problemas con tus sentimientos hacía mi...**

- **Yo...  lo tuve que esconder... luego Meiran murió... **

- ***suspira* ya veo...**

- **Y ahora usted... he quedado solo, no me queda nada**

- **Es tan débil en lo que crees?... la justicia**

- **Justicia? *lo mira a los ojos* todo fue culpa de ella**

- **En el fondo no te desagradaba**

- **Supongo... pero no la amaba... solo podré amarlo a usted...**

- ***sonriendo* espero que sea verdad lo que sientes por mi, me haría feliz... ya me tengo que ir...**

- **No...**

**Wufei siente como la magia comienza a desaparecer no puede evitar llorar, no quería dejarlo ir pero sabe que él ya no esta en este mundo**

- **Clow... *cayendo de rodillas* por que no luchaste si me amabas.... demonios...**

**Por fin la noche cae en la montaña donde el joven chino se escondía   para cumplir con la misión  que se le confió, pensando en la persona que cambio su vida en 360 grados por lo menos quedaba satisfecho de haber conocido a la creación del mago que mas amo. **

- **Si es cierto que se parece a mi... *sonrie***

**Owari**


End file.
